Leon Torres
Leon Torres (born Leon DashonTorres; Feburary 12th, 1989), is a Professional Wrestler Best known for his appearances in ZXWWF and GZWA from 2008 until 2010. He is currently Signed to GZWA with real life wife Amber Torres. Background Leon was born and raised in Long Beach, CA. Both of his parents were real eastate agents. Leon grew up watching WWF/WWE hoping one day he would be able to live the life as a wrestler. At the age 16 he started training. While training he met the love of his life and future wife Amber Torres. The couple collectively moved around to different promotions gaining skills with each move. ZXWWF (2008-2009) In his short time in ZXWWF he only appeared on screen 6 times. He was letgo at the start of 2009 along with others who had nothing to do. GZWA (2010-2011) In late August 2010 it had been confirmed by GZWA he and wife Amber were signed the the new promotion. Leon as a wrestler and Amber as his Valet. He debuted on September 27th episode of Primetime and picked up a victory over Arturo Machida in the first round of the GZWZA Heavyweight Championship Number one Contender Tournament. The following week he lost to Omega in round 2 of the tournament, handing him his first loss in GZWA. On the October 25th Edition of Primetime Leon participated in what was dubbed a "#1 Contender Tournament Losers' Bracket Last Chance Over The Top Rope Battle Royal". With Amber at his side he ended up lasting into the final two eliminating two fellow competitors along the way before being shoved off the top rope by Zack Ryder in controversial fashion. Leon would then go on to fued with Dean Madoxxx. The two would finally square off 1-on-1 on the November 19th episode of Primetime. In a heated match Dean would go on to pick up the win following a eye rake. The two would continue there feud butting heads both on screen and off. At GZWA's 2nd PPV "Devils May Cry" Leon would participate in a fatal four against "The Emo Warrior" Jimmy Jacobs, "The Soul Rider" Shia Storm, and his nemesis "Parental Warning" Dean Maddoxxx. Following a missed 504 Kick Dean Madoxxx picked up the win with a Frog Splash. Following what was reveled later as a serious concussion, Leon decided to take some time off and heal up while his wife stayed and started accompanying both her sisters. On January 17th it was reveled by Amber that she and Leon both asked for their release sitting wanting time off to raise their son. On January 27th Leon and Amber were both released from their contracts along with a couple others. (2012-) Towards the summer of 2012 both Leon and Amber were contacted by GZWA about making a comeback sometime in the future, they both accepted and their contracts would be written the following month. The return of both was hidden until they would make their long awaited re-debut to GZWA in 2013. After months of waiting, Amber and Leon returned to GZWA on April 18th at its yearly "Slammys". Leon took on Jordan Hightower, wininng with his "Dashing By" finisher. Notable Phrases *''Basik Bitch'' *''Get Basik'' Personal Life *He is married to Amber Torres. He has a son with wife Amber named Dash. It was reveled by Amber after ZXWWF closed, Leon and Amber Had a small wedding. Leon has numerous tattoos including multiple Stars, Money Signs, and X's on his right arm. He has his son's name on his left wrist adorned with a halo and angel wings. His sisters in Law Amanda Cortez & Mariah Cruz are both wrestlers. In Wrestling *'Finishing moves' **'The Lockdown' (Running Bulldog Transitioned into Cross face lock) (2013-) **'Dashing By' (Running Shining Wizard to a kneeling opponent) (2013-) *'Signature moves' **''Park It'' #2 (Reverse Twist of Fate) **Basik Shot (Rope run Dog, Sometimes Springboard) **Shoe Shine (Running big boot dropped into the splits) **Bartender (Snapmare Driver) **''Park It'' (Straight jacket neckbreaker slam) **The 504 Kick (Standing, sometimes jumping Spinning Roundhouse kick.) **STO Backbreaker Combo **STO Russian Leg Sweep Combo **Muta Lock **Butterfly Backbreaker **Butterfly Lock **Butterfly Suplex **Huricanrana (Springboard, Diving) **Roll Up **Springboard Dropkick **Springboard Crossbody **Reverse Twist of Fate **Suplex Pin **Springboard Tornado DDT **Spear **Savate Kick **Sitout Facebuster **Split Legged Fist Drop **Splt-Legged Leg Drop Bulldog *'Managers' *'Amber Torres' Theme Songs *"Gangsta Zone" By Daddy Yankee ft Snoop Dogg ZXWWF (2008-2009) *"Welcome To Savannah" By Breathe Carolina GWZA (2010-2011) *'"Time of your Life" By Kid Ink' GWZA (2013-) Championships and Accomplishments * =External Links= * Category:GZWA Category:1990 births Category:Mexican characters Category:Biracial Athletes Category:People from Los Angeles, California Category:Puerto Rican-American characters Category:Puerto Rican Wrestlers